Vaughn Vs Chelsea:
by TheScryer
Summary: It started simple enough. Sort of. If you can call a prank war simple. ChelseaxVaughn


**How it Started**

**D-Chan: I'm going to have a blast with this one. H-Chan giggled a lot. She might have had a word on the subject but it's 5 AM and she's sleeping...**

* * *

We were at my door, both looking awkward when he greeted me. We exchanged greetings and a few words. Later that day I had headed down to Mirabelle's to ask her or Julia for some information on how to raise my animals. Mirabelle was busy in the back and Julia directed me to him. His name was Vaughn, and he was gosh darned tall! He was sitting in the corner at a table, hat pulled low over his brow. Well hit me if I'm wrong, but he's one hot hunk of man. No, really.

I stepped up to the table and quietly called to him "Vaughn?" He doesn't even so much as twitch. I start tapping my foot and in a sing-song voice this time call out "Vau~~ghn?" Once again no twitching. I glance at Julia and she shrugs murmuring something about him being awake. I frown and grab his hat and throw it onto the table. His eyes snap open "Now what did you go and do that for?!" He sits up. I glare at him "For pretending to be asleep! Jerk!" I stomp past the counter and towards the back "I'll just have to ask Mirabelle!"

Both residents cringe when I slam the door. Julia turns to Vaughn and glowers "Why do you act like that?!"

(Vaughn's P.O.V)

I scowl at my cousin "I don't want no girls thinkin' I like them. Least of all that annoyin' little twit!" I'm surprised when Julia storms over and slaps me "She is not a Twit and she isn't annoying! Would you rather she let her chickens die!?" I turn away from my cousin and pull my hat back onto my head. I stand and storm off towards the inn. 'Stupid girls and they're stupid feelings...'

I nod at the owner before going right on to my room. I spend the rest of the day up to supper pretending to sleep. After which heading over to the dinner where I watch some blonde get chatted up by the same guy that chats her up everyday. I'm sipping at my hot milk when I girl with black hair sits across from me. I glower. She smiles "Hello! I'm Sabrina. You don't look familiar, but then again, I'm new here so I haven't met everyone. What's your name?" I murmur "Vaughn. Arrived on the boat this mornin'. Leaving on the boat tomorrow night." She gasps "Oh! Do you not like it here?" I shrug "Sma' job. Um the animal trader. Um only 'ere Wednesdays an Thursdays."

She pouts "Oh, I was hoping to get to know you better..." I look away "You can find me at Mirabelle's during the day. If I'm not there, I'll be at the inn. At supper, I'll be here." She smiles brightly "Than I hope we get along." I sigh, not with the way she's goin' on, we won't. I spout "I may be over at Chelsea's farm too. Deliverin' an animal, or making sure she's takin' right good care of 'em." The black haired girls face falls "Oh... Well it's good of you to check up on her. She's new to farming, and I can tell you like animals." I shrug "There al'right. Like them better than people most times." I wish she would just go away already. I'd prefer that Chelsea girl to her. What did she say her name was again? "I'm sorry. I can't seem to recall what you said your name was, little missy" She giggles, I hate that sound "I said it was Sabrina, silly." Oh, right. Wonder if I'll remember this time.

I spot Chelsea come in over Sabrina's shoulder. Well fuck.

(Chelsea's P.O.V)

I step into the diner, and smile as I spot Lanna and Denny, there he goes again. Flirting up a storm with a girl that hardly notice's him. I wave and mouth 'Good luck' to him. He smiles and that's when I spot Vaughn. He looks annoyed. "Hey Vaughn!" I call out and make my way over. He scoots inward on the seat. Leaving room for me to sit. I grin and flop down next to him "Hey! Who's your new friend? I'm afraid we haven't met." His eye's widen slightly and he just kind of looks like a fish gasping for water. Uh-oh, did he forget her name or somethin'?" She smiles "My name is Sabrina." Vaughn nods "Geez, right. Sabrina, this is Chelsea. Chelsea, Sabrina." I turn to look out the window to watch the people walk by.

Chelsea smiles "Nice to meet you Sabrina. See you've met our recluse. Though I'm sure he's just used more words than is in his quota for the day." She giggles "Nice to meet you too Chelsea. Vaughn and I were just talking about you and animals." I snort "Somethin' like that." Chelsea smiles when I turn to look at Sabrina "What about me exactly?" I don't answer so Sabrina pipes up "Oh, just that you have animals, and that if I can't find him over at The Animal Shop I might be able to find him at your place. You know, making sure your taking care of the animals right." I glare at her "I didn't say that. I said she's new to raisin' animals and I wanted to make sure she learned how to take care of them properly!"

Chelsea looks between the two of us and then sniffs the air "I'm sorry, do I smell jealousy? Wait, it is! No need to worry, pretty girl. Boy's just have a lasting impression of girl who get them slapped by cousins and call them jerks. To their face mind you." Sabrina looks confused for a moment "You mean your not friends?" She shakes her head "No, I came to do this!" I look over just in time to see her pull out a water gun, and squirt me right in the face. I just up with a holler "What do you think your doing!? You crazy little girl!" I dive for the gun and she yelps pulling away and she starts laughing. I grab the gun and and use the remaining water to soak her as much as possible.

And that's how it started.


End file.
